


Cheesy Chips and a Misunderstanding

by HereForTheNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, this made me crave cheesy chips the whole way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereForTheNarry/pseuds/HereForTheNarry
Summary: Niall likes Harry, but Harry's in a relationship. Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realised after I had written this that "cheesy chips" isn't something everyone may be familiar with. Cheesy fries may make more sense :)

The takeaway restaurant was busy for a Friday night and all Niall wanted was some cheesy chips. He'd been to a friend's party with Liam but Liam had ended up leaving with some girl from college with promises to Niall that he would "text tomorrow". Niall wasn't bothered, he'd had enough by that point, even though it was still early. He was surprised at Liam though, he wasn't the type to go home with a girl, but he'd been trying to get this girl to just talk to him for months, so it made sense that he jumped when he got the chance.

Niall got his mobile out of his pocket while he was queuing, and was just about to tap his pin number in when his arm was jostled.

"Sorry, sorry!" said a tall brunette man with beautiful green eyes.

"It's okay," Niall said, "no harm done. Busy tonight." He nodded to the queue.

"Yeah, but keeps us out of mischief!" the man laughed, walking away into the back of the restaurant.

Niall realised that the man must work there. Before he knew it, he was nearly next in line to be served. The girl in front of him was so drunk, she was taking her time to decide on what to get, even though she'd been queuing longer than Niall had.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and chips please," she hiccuped.

Just as she'd ordered, the man from earlier came from the back of the restaurant with a carrier bag in each hand. "Be back soon!" He'd shouted to someone in the back. Oh, he was a delivery driver, Niall realised.

Niall didn't want to stare but got caught looking at the man who gave him a cheeky grin, showing that he had dimples, and promptly left.

Eventually Niall got his cheesy chips, but funnily enough he had lost his appetite. The man with the dimples had stolen it.

++++++++++++

Niall woke up with a sore head the next day. He hadn't drunk that much while he was out but he'd made the rookie mistake of not drinking water before going to sleep. How did he end up with cheese in his hair?

His phone buzzed, and it was no surprise that it was Liam calling him.

"Nialler! How's the head?"

"Not too bad, feels a bit heavy. You?"

"Oh, all good thanks. What time did you stay out 'til?"

"I left when you did, got some cheesy chips and went home. Nothing exciting."

Niall remembered the man with the green eyes and felt disappointed that he had nothing to report. He'd never been to that takeaway place before, but as it was local to him, he was definitely going to try it again.

"Boo, you're dull y'know. I left you near that girl who'd been eyeing you up all night. I thought she might start talking to you."

"Liam, I don't even know what girl you mean. I'm fine being single, I only broke up with Rob a while back, I'm not looking to start anything with anyone else. Anyway, how was your evening?"

"Oh Niall, I think I'm in love! Hazel is simply amazing and I couldn't believe she'd even look at me, let alone let me take her home. Apparently she's fancied me for ages, but she was too shy to say anything. She knew her best friend would tell me, so she literally didn't tell anyone. It was me who started talking to her last night because I'd drunk enough to give me the courage, but it turns out that that's what her plan was too, and she was just as drunk as me! She's asleep upstairs but I just wanted to check on you. You didn't text me you were safely home."

Niall vaguely remembered getting home. He'd brought his cheesy chips to bed because he'd intended on watching a film while eating them, even though they were cold by now - he'd waited long enough for them - and he'd fallen asleep before the opening credits started. That explains the cheese in the hair.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Are you still coming round later?"

Niall expected Liam to say no, that he'd be busy now, but he surprised Niall by saying, "of course! I'm not going to just ditch you now that I have a girlfriend.", almost like he'd read Niall's mind.

"Ooh, girlfriend now?" Niall teased.

Niall could hear Liam blushing down the phone. "Yes, girlfriend. We've wasted enough time not getting together earlier, we've gone straight into the relationship stage."

Niall was pleased for Liam, he was, but he was also a little jealous. His relationship with Rob had always been the one everyone else aspired to, but after four years together, Rob told Niall he was off to "find himself", which Niall took to mean, 'anyone who isn't you'. It had hurt initially, but in time he'd realised that they'd been drifting apart for a while before Rob had his big idea.

"That's great, Liam. You know as long as you're happy, I'm happy. But if you want to see Hazel later, I don't mind."

Liam hesitated. "Well, she already has plans, you see. So, I'm all yours!"

Niall knew that meant, "I'll be with you in body but my mind will be elsewhere, mainly as I text furiously all night."

Still, it was better than hanging out by himself, plus Hazel might not be a prolific texter when she's busy.

"That's fair enough. Okay, be at mine for six. Don't bring food, I'll treat you to takeaway."

"Aw, thanks Nialler. Oh, looks like she's awake, see you later."

"Later Liam."

Now that Niall had decided they'd be having takeaway later, he could feel his appetite coming back.

++++++++++++

Liam arrived just before six, and Niall was practically bursting on the spot when he let Liam in.

"Alright Nialler," Liam said, taking off his coat and shoes and leaving them in the hall. "What's the plan then?"

"Well, I thought we could order food for delivery around 8pm? That way, we can watch a few films, one before the food, one with the food..."

"Sounds good, which takeaway we going with? I'm starving, I will literally eat anything right now."

"There's one I tried last night when I got my cheesy chips, seemed alright. I'll get the menu up and you can have a look. I'll just order it online."

Liam sat down at Niall's laptop. "Where's Louis tonight?" Liam asked, eyes on the screen.

"Oh, he managed to pick up an extra shift at the pub and then it's some girl's birthday, so they're all going out afterwards to celebrate."

"Fair enough. Well, I've added my things to the basket. I fancy some cheesy chips now you've mentioned them enough."

Niall went over and added his things to the virtual basket. He asked for delivery around 8pm and paid for the order.

"Right, time for a film, though I know you're starving, so grab some crisps from the kitchen, I don't want you whingeing throughout the film."

Liam looked shocked, "I don't whinge!"

"Yeah, yeah," Niall laughed, "grab me some crisps too, would ya?"

Liam brought the crisps in and they started to watch the film.

As the clock got closer to 8pm, Niall started to get anxious. He'd wanted to see the dimpled man again, but now he wasn't sure if he was ready. He'd gotten showered, put aftershave on, made sure he was dressed nice. Now he was worried that he looked too obvious.

Around 8:15pm, the doorbell rang. Niall had almost given up on the man ever coming. He leapt up from the sofa and rushed to the door. He opened the door, hoping he didn't look too nervous... to find another man standing on his doorstep.

Trying not to look too disappointed, Niall paid the man the tip, took the food and sadly closed the door. Why was he so upset that it wasn't the dimpled man? He really needed to get a grip on himself.

He and Liam had been eating for a while when Liam said, "what's wrong? You seem quiet, which is strange for you."

"Hmm, just eating, is all."

"Rubbish! Since when do you not talk when you're eating?"

"I dunno. It's just."

"What?"

"No, it sounds stupid."

"Niall, I promise I won't laugh. If I do, you can have my last slice of pizza."

Niall knew then that Liam wasn't lying, he didn't risk food.

"When I got my cheesy chips last night, a guy bumped into me. It's no surprise really, it was packed. He's a delivery guy there and I was hoping he'd deliver my food tonight." Niall looked down, feeling sheepish.

"Oh I thought it was weird we were having takeaway, I know you like it when I cook something and bring it over."

"Yes, that's because I can't cook and eat rubbish usually and your food is delicious. It doesn't help that Louis can't cook either. We end up eating the same crap together."

"Well, it's nice to be appreciated," Liam smiled.

"Anyway, it was a different guy, and now I feel stupid because I'd gotten my hopes up it would be the guy from last night."

"Well, we just need to be smarter. Maybe we could order more food and ask if he could deliver it, be honest about it?"

Niall tutted, "no, I'd hate for his friends to take the mickey out of him that a customer is stalking him."

"Okay, then what do you suggest we do?" Liam asked.

"For now, eat food and watch films," Niall smiled.

++++++++++++

Liam left around midnight, and Niall felt at a loose end. He was too wide awake to sleep, too much chocolate ice cream during the last film maybe. He texted Louis to see where he was.

'Just getting ready to go into town. Coming?'

Niall realised he was all dressed up with nowhere to go, so he figured: why not?

He texted back, 'Yeah, I'm on my way.'

Niall walked the five minutes to the pub Louis worked at. They were just waiting outside when he got there.

"Good timing Niall, the taxis will be here shortly." Louis said.

"How many taxis?" Niall asked.

"Just two. There's too many of us for one. They didn't have any minibuses so it'll have to be two cars. How's Liam?"

"Yeah, good. We just watched films, ate, you know."

"Any leftovers?" Louis looked excited.

"Sorry mate, no. Liam didn't cook, we had takeaway."

"Niall! We never have takeaway! I can't believe you did it with Liam and not me! I always fancy chips but you tell me we have to be sensible so we end up eating instant noodles again."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you some drinks when we get there. Where are we going, anyway?"

"I dunno, some place Gemma's chosen."

"Gemma?"

"The girl from the pub whose birthday it is. She likes cheesy pop so probably that 90s music place in town."

Just then, the taxis pulled up. Lucky really, Niall was freezing. He got into the back of the car with Louis and thought he recognised someone getting into the car in front. It couldn't be, could it? No, Niall was just wishing.

Louis was telling Niall a funny story about some hen party that had come into the pub that night when he realised they'd arrived in the city centre. They paid the driver, and Louis was right; they were outside a 90s music nightclub. Niall loved 90s music, not that he'd told anyone that, he'd been a big boyband fan when he was younger. He was looking forward to having a drink and a dance.

There was a short queue to get into the club, so Niall took the opportunity to see if he'd really seen the brunette from last night. He had. Except. He was wrapped around the girl Niall understood to be Gemma. Niall was disappointed, turned out he'd gotten his hopes up. Lucky really that someone else had delivered the food, that could have gotten embarrassing.

Eventually they got inside the club, and Niall headed straight to the bar. The dimpled man had had the same idea. They ended up next to each other, elbows touching.

"Hello again," the man said, extending his hand. "I'm Harry."

"Niall," Niall said, shaking Harry's hand and trying not to feel too disappointed that Harry wasn't single.

The barman came and took their orders.

"How do you know Gemma?" Harry asked.

Niall felt a bit silly. "Erm, I don't, I'm here with my best friend Louis. He invited me out."

"That's okay, the more the merrier. We haven't lived here long so we don't know too many people, so I'm glad you've come along."

"Me too. Plus I haven't heard any 90s music in a while."

"I know what you mean! Gemma is a few years older than me so she remembers more of the 90s, I was only born in 1994, so I was only six when it was the year 2000."

"Same, I was born 1993."

"Oh, what month?"

"September. You?"

"February, so we're the same school year!"

The barman brought the drinks back and they paid. Niall needed to get back to Louis, he was finding more things he liked about Harry and he didn't want to end up heartbroken twice in one year.

Niall started walking back to the group and Harry followed. Harry passed Gemma her drink, whispered something in her ear that made her gasp and stare at Niall, then walked back over to Niall with his own drink.

"So, tell me more about you?" Harry smiled, making Niall feel more anxious as those dimples popped out.

"Hmm, nothing to tell really. My family are in Ireland and I moved here for the college. I'm studying sports and eventually I'd love to be a sports manager. I like to play golf and I can't cook. That's it really, you?"

Niall felt like he could be honest and not try and impress Harry, seeing as Harry was taken. It was nice to get to know someone without feeling he was permanently auditioning for the part of 'boyfriend.' Since splitting up with Rob, he had been on dates, but after getting with Rob when he was a teenager, he hadn't really had any life experience of dating.

"Well, me and Gemma moved here a few months ago. I work in a bakery as well as the takeaway place, and Gemma works in the pub, as you know. But she's also studying journalism. I like golf, but I've only played crazy golf, which I know isn't the same thing, and I love to cook. I have a confession though."

Niall cocked his head at Harry and said, "yeah?"

"Yeah, I love 90s boybands! No-one else but Gemma knows, but I've always liked them. It was my idea to come here!"

Niall felt even more sad now, Harry was turning out to be more perfect by the minute. Sadly, Louis called Niall over and Niall didn't get the opportunity to talk to Harry again. They'd all been dancing together on the dance floor, having a great time, when a fight broke out in a group next to them. Glass was broken, and Niall ended up with some of it in his face. Louis had insisted that they went to the local walk-in centre, which wasn't too far from the club, but sadly that was their night out over. Louis insisted that Gemma, Harry and their other two friends from the pub stay out, and before Niall had realised it, he was in the walk-in with stitches in his head.

He was in a taxi home with Louis after eventually being seen. Louis was asleep against the window and Niall was feeling sorry for himself. The taxi pulled up outside their flat and they paid the driver. They got inside and went straight to their rooms. It had been a long day.

++++++++++++

It had been two weeks of Niall moping about over his lost-love, Harry. It was strange; he wasn't this depressed after his split with Rob. Eventually Louis had had enough, and invited Niall out for a drink in town with the same people as last time. Louis didn't know about Niall's feelings for Harry, so he just said, "oh, Harry won't be there, he'll be working, but you've met everyone else."

If Harry wasn't going, then he wasn't going to have to watch Gemma and Harry, while trying not to get caught being jealous, so he agreed to go out.

They ended up at some Irish bar, which had just opened, and Niall actually had a good time. It came to be time to leave and Gemma said, "I'm knackered! I'm going to head home, me and Jonathan have an early start tomorrow."

Niall, being both drunk and nosy asked, "who's Jonathan?"

"My boyfriend," Gemma replied.

Niall looked shocked. "Doesn't Harry know?" He all but shouted, feeling aggrieved that Harry was so blatantly being cheated on.

"Yes," Gemma replied, "they get on really well, which I love."

Niall felt like he was going to be sick.

"Louis, we're leaving. Now."

Louis was really drunk, and hadn't heard Niall's conversation with Gemma.

"Alright! Can we go and get cheesy chips from that place near ours? Liam said they were de-lici-ous." Louis was bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas morning.

"No!" Niall practically shouted, dragging Louis with him.

They got into a taxi and made their way home. Niall was sobering up as the miles passed and started to feel really sorry for Harry. Sweet, lovely Harry being played. And she was so blasé about it!

Eventually they got home and Niall helped Louis up the stairs to their flat. He helped him to his room, making sure he had water and tablets for his head in the morning. After making sure that Louis was okay, Niall went to bed.

++++++++++++

The next day, Louis left his room and said to Niall, who was sat on the sofa in the living room, "do you remember us leaving last night?"

"Yeah, we got a taxi home."

"It's just, I had a text off Gemma saying that you weren't happy with her, and that we'd left after you found out she had a boyfriend. I wish you'd spoken to me, I would have told you she had a boyfriend. I didn't even realise you fancied her."

"What? I don't fancy Gemma!"

"Hmm, okay. Then why would you have acted so upset when she told she had a boyfriend?"

"Erm, it's nothing." Niall knew that Louis would suss him out, he was just hoping it wasn't anytime soon.

"Then, what is it?"

Niall decided to come clean. Louis deserved an explanation after he'd spent two weeks sulking.

"I was upset that she was cheating on Harry." Niall said, sadly.

Louis started to laugh uproariously.

"Oh! Oh! That is priceless!" He shrieked.

"Why is that so funny?" Niall asked, looking confused.

"You think Harry's with Gemma!" Louis couldn't stop laughing. He sat on the sofa next to Niall to stop himself from falling over.

"Isn't he?" Niall didn't understand at all.

"No, you idiot, she's his sister!" Louis actually had tears in his eyes.

Niall suddenly felt very stupid. He had assumed the wrong thing and let his pride stop him from speaking to Louis about it.

"Is he even single?" Niall said, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes he is, and I happen to know that he has a soft spot for a certain Irishman."

"Really? How do you know?"

"He told Gemma he'd spotted this cute blonde Irishman at work and that he was excited it was you when we went out for Gemma's birthday. Then we'd had to leave because you got glassed and he'd read the signals from you that you weren't interested. He said you seemed almost bored by talking to him, so he didn't bother pursuing it. You never mentioned anything, plus you'd already told me you weren't looking for anything, so I assumed Harry's assessment was right. Turns out, he was wrong. Very wrong."

Niall did indeed feel like an idiot. He felt ashamed at going off at Gemma the way he did, he'd just felt so fiercely protective over Harry.

Niall realised he needed to talk to Harry, he just wasn't sure how.

++++++++++++

It was a few days later and Niall and Louis were wondering what to eat for dinner.

"I got a big tip from some tourists last night, I feel like treating us. I'm going to pop to the shop and get us something nice for dinner," Louis said. Niall had been looking at something on his laptop and so hadn't noticed the cheeky twinkle in Louis' eye.

"Aw yeah, that sounds good, thanks Louis." Niall answered. Louis put his shoes and coat on, and left.

Around twenty minutes later, the doorbell went. Niall assumed Louis must have forgotten his keys, and he was surprised to see Harry at the door.

"Harry-" Niall started, finding that the words wouldn't come out.

"Hi," Harry breathed, grinning away. "Can I come in? I brought food." He showed Niall the carrier bag, which was one of the ones from the takeaway.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Niall opened the door and moved out of the way to let him in. Harry took his shoes and coat off and left them in the hall. Niall thought that was a bit odd as people normally needed to be asked to take their shoes off. Niall's place was a strictly shoes-off place.

He realised that Louis would be back with food soon. This was awkward.

"How did you know I'd be in or even where I lived?" Niall asked.

"Louis. He told me I needed to speak to you. He told me what food to bring, and here I am."

Niall blushed. Louis had set this whole thing up! He wasn't at the shop!

"Where is he now?"

"He's gone to the pub, Gemma's working so he said he'd hang out with her for a bit."

"Oh," Niall didn't know what to say.

He took the food off Harry and went into the kitchen. Harry followed him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well it turns out I owe Gemma an apology. That night I went out with them, when you weren't there, she mentioned Jonathan. I was drunk and I asked her who Jonathan was. She said her boyfriend and I got upset because I thought she was cheating on you."

Niall couldn't look Harry in the eye but it felt good to just get it out there. If Harry was offended, he'd know sooner rather than later.

"Oh, that makes so much more sense now!" Harry laughed. "I really thought you weren't interested in me that night in the 90s club, but you thought I was with Gemma!"

Niall was blushing from top to toe.

"Yeah, I got it wrong. I'm an idiot."

Harry came closer to Niall.

"You're not an idiot. I think you're lovely."

Harry brushed his fingers through Niall's hair. Niall felt like electricity was coursing through him. It had never felt like that with Rob, even in the beginning. He found it hard to breathe suddenly.

Harry ran his fingers down Niall's cheek while staring him in the eye.

"I know this is forward but I really like you," Harry began. "I'd really like to get to know you. I thought I didn't stand a chance because you were so off with me at the club, but now I know there is a chance, I'd love to take it. If that's okay?"

Niall knew his mouth was open but he found he couldn't speak. He just nodded at Harry, still not quite believing that this was real.

"I'd love to kiss you, is that okay?" Harry asked.

Again, all Niall could do was nod.

Harry came closer and took Niall's cheeks in his hands. He looked at Niall's lips and gently kissed him. He didn't want to rush things, so it was a quick chaste kiss, but it was enough for Niall. That kiss awoke something in him, and he pushed Harry against the fridge and started to kiss him more. They held each other as they kissed, and Niall felt like he was flying.

Eventually Niall pulled away and said, "Wow. I am so sorry I didn't speak to you sooner. I feel like we've wasted two weeks because of me acting silly."

Harry grinned, "Oh don't worry about that, we have plenty of time to catch up."

++++++++++++

 **One year later**  
Niall and Harry had been living together for six months. They'd moved into the flat above the bakery as Harry was now the manager. He'd been able to stop working at the takeaway place, though he would always be grateful he'd worked there, or he might never had met Niall.

It was their first year anniversary. Niall wasn't usually good with big gestures, but since getting with Harry, he'd changed for the better. He was happier and all he wanted in life was to make Harry happy.

Niall had ordered takeaway for them, from the one they'd met at. It seemed only fitting. They'd just finished their meal when Harry spotted a fortune cookie in the bag their food had arrived in.

"I didn't realise they'd started doing fortune cookies, they didn't do them when I was there," Harry said.

Niall just smiled. "I guess it's a new thing. You can open it."

"Okay then," Harry replied, taking off the wrapper and cracking open the cookie.

Inside, the message read, 'will you marry me?'. While Harry was opening it, Niall had gotten down on one knee in front of Harry, a simple ring in a small black box in his hand. Harry looked at Niall in shock.

"What? I mean? What?" Harry couldn't speak properly.

Niall just smiled. "Harry, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Harry just smiled, his dimples showing, and said a simple, "yes" with tears in his eyes.


End file.
